ROTS:Jedi Knight Adrianna Koloth
by Bledrose
Summary: Two shot AU: Anakin Skywalker and Adrianna Koloth are force bonded. Without each other, they are nothing. What happens when one of them falls to the dark side.


Star Wars is not mine.

The story of Jedi Knight Adrianna Koloth:

Force bonded. That's what Anakin and I were, but not in the the way Masters and Padawans were. We were bonded at heart and soul. Ever since we meet as children we knew we had something different. There was really no surprise when we secretly married, on the of surface of Naboo, the serviced preformed by our friend Senator Padme Amidala.

Despite being in the middle of a rage war, there is still space for our love. As we where walk through the temple, to a tactical meeting. I noticed Anakin's somber face "Maybe we should put in notice for a Sabbatical." I said "Where you and I can regroup, center... maybe show our true unmasked feelings for one another." I continued. Anakin grinned "That sounds like paradise, my love, maybe we..." before he could finish his thought he was cut off his padawan Ahsoka Tano and our former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "There you are Master!" Said Ahsoka quite enthusiastically and with glee on her face. "I drove Master Kenobi here on the speeder and.." She was then cut off by Obi-Wan "One of the worse mistakes of my life I might add, I think she's spending to much time with Anakin. It was like someone dangled a piece of meat in front of a wild bantha! It was beyond reckless!" I looked over and saw Anakin grin " good going, Snips. Now all you need to do is rescue him

from a group of Neimoidians, and the tally of padawans that saved his skin will have raised to 3." Obi-Wan turned to us both, serious in nature "I don't know how many times this has to be said... Cato Neimoidia doesn't count! It was not my fault that..." Obi-Wan looked away and stopped talking abruptly and began to walk into the tactical room. Ahsoka whisper to me " Will any of you ever tell me what happen?" I smiled at her and started " well, it all started with this well endowed female elderly..." "COME PADAWANS" shouted Obi-Wan. The three of us smiled and responded together "Yes Master."

As we rounded the panel, Master Windu addressed us "we have received intel, that might place General Grievous on the Planet Utapau. The council has nominated the Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Tano take this mission. Do you accept?" "Yes Masters" replied Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. "Good you will leave immediately" The Masters continued to report our progress. "Meeting adjourned. Knights Koloth and Skywalker, the Council would like to see you. We have something we wish to discuss with you both. Be there in 30 minutes" Said Master Windu as he walk out of the room.

Adrianna slightly tensed and looked at Anakin. She didn't particularly enjoy talking to the whole council. The council didn't exactly approve of how close they where. Anakin turned and said "My love, relax. They know nothing. They just most likely just want talk of our progress. You are my life, I am connected to you. Nothing will" "You're right" resigned Adrianna.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked toward them. Anakin, who was visibly miffed, said with fake enthusiasm "Congratulations Master, they choose well, I only wish I was the one to company you." "Anakin!" Chilled Adrianna. "You do your Padawan a great disservice, with talk like that. If the great Anakin Skywalker is not the one to, bring down Grievous, then his own Padawan and Master should at least make up for it". "I suppose, it's just that the council makes unfair" Anakin stopped when he saw the look on Ahsoka's face. "Ahsoka walk with me" he and Ahsoka walked ahead of Obi-Wan and Adrianna to the ship hanger. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I don't want anything I've just said to reflect on what I think of your ability. I have full faith in you, I am proud to be Master, but I also think that this mission is to dangerous."

Ahsoka look at him flabbergasted. "You always do this, you said you trust and believe in me but you never show it." "Ahsoka.." But he was cut off. "Master, I can do this, you know I can, the council even believes I'm ready for the trials. I need you to believe that I am capable and able to do this." Ahsoka looked at him with those bright blue eyes. "I believe you Ahsoka, if it wasn't Adrianna and I there to save his skin, I'm glad it's you." Replied Anakin.

As Obi-Wan and Adrianna trailed behind them, Obi-Wan began, " I noticed a change in Anakin." " A change? What do you mean, Master." " Please, you don't have to call me that anymore." Chuckled Obi-Wan " I noticed that Anakin has become more vocal about his dislike of the council. Just keep a watch on him, no one can understand him like you can." When they looked up they realized they had reached the hanger. Everyone turn to regard each other "may the force be with you" they each said to each other. With that, Adrianna and Anakin watched Obi-Wan and Ahsoka get on their ship. Little did they know, that this would be the last time they all saw each other, before life changing events unfolded.

Adrianna the first to look alway "we should go, our meeting starts in 5 minutes". She looked around and saw no one, and began to hold his hand as the walked away. That moment ended all to soon when they heard the chatting of the younglings walking about. Adrianna cringed at the thought that she and Anakin could never have family. Before she could dwell on it even more, they arrived at their destination.

As they entered the council room they saw Masters: Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto. After respectful greetings were exchanged. Windu started the meeting " For sometime it has been apparent to us, the nature of your closeness." Both Anakin and Adrianna visibly tensed. She nudged his brain, as a way to say 'think before you speak'. Windu continued "we think it would be in the best interests of everyone if you were apart. This bond between you two is a weakness. If enemies were to realize how close you two are it would be our greatest downfall. We can't loose two of our best knight. Knight Adrianna we are sending you to Dantooine."

"You will not do this to us!" Roared Adrianna "You cannot rip us apart for your own selfish reason! We are bonded, to do this would weaken us. Hurt us, like removing the force itself from us." Master Saesee was outraged by this behavior "you see this, this is why they must be separated. They are uncontrollable, without respect. This is the reason the rules of attachment are clear. There is no exception even with this force bond that you to claim to have. " The council could feel the anger in the room, from who they could not tell. Saesee's comments had pushed Anakin over the edge " your ways of thinking is arrogant, it blinds you, to the point that you split apart two innocent people for your own tactical reasons."

"The council's decision is final. Knight Adrianna you are due to leave in 3 days to establish and maintain connect with the world on the outer rim. You are dismissed."


End file.
